


[Your Title Here]

by hey_connor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_connor/pseuds/hey_connor
Summary: I don’t know what to call this shit. Call it whatever you want. NSFW, smut, etc: the plot is, these two people have rough sex and one of them is Connor from Detroit: Become Human.





	[Your Title Here]

You were warned. You signed up for it. You’d been texting him all day. You pause at the door, savoring the anticipation.

You open the door and walk into the apartment. You’re instantly confronted with Serious Connor ™. Now you remember that he was built to be an analytical killing machine who stops at nothing to complete his mission. His eyes are emotionless. You double check that you remember the safe word. He grabs you by the throat and pulls you toward him.

“You’re late.”

He’s so much stronger than you.

—————————————————

You’ve made it into the bedroom. Connor pushes you roughly onto the bed.

“Take off your clothes.” He says. He casually pulls off his tie and throws it aside.

You pull your shirt over your head, kick your pants off onto the floor. You move back onto the middle of the bed, half reclining. He’s watching you with some detached curiosity. God, he gorgeous.

In a fluid motion he’s kneeling on the bed, leaning over you.

“These too.” He grabs the waistband of your boxer-briefs and yanks them off of you. Slowly, he licks two fingers. You quiver. He pushes them roughly into your mouth, pushing your head back. He puts his arm under one of your knees and leans into you, pushing it up to your chest. He pulls his fingers out of your mouth, letting your own saliva drip down your chin.

He doesn’t break eye contact as he slams both fingers into your anus. You yelp, half pain, half pleasure. He pushes them in as far as possible, pressing up into you. He slowly massages. You’re getting even harder.

“Do you think you can handle me?” Connor asks you. “Do you think you can take it all?”

“I… I don’t know…” you gasp.

He pulls down, stretching you. He takes it just a little too far, and you’re writhing on the edge of pain.

“Do you think you’re ready?”

“I…I think so…” You stammer.

He seems to consider this for a moment. Then, he pulls away, stands at the edge of the bed, towering over you.

“Turn over.”

You roll onto your stomach.

“Get on your hands and knees.”

You comply. You can hear him drop his clothes onto the floor. You’re anxious. He moves back onto the bed.

His erection is pressed against your ass as he grinds against you. He digs his fingers into your hip, pulling you against him. You feel him run his other hand through your hair. He grabs it, hard, and pulls your head back.

“You’ve been very cooperative. You’re going to do exactly as I say.”

“Uh huh…” you manage. He lets go. Pushes his hand into the back of your head, forcing it down.

“Lie down.”

You flop forward, his hand pressing your face into the bed. You hear the clank of metal and feel cold bracelets around your wrists. You’re hands aren’t cuffed together, but you seem to have a set on each wrist.

Connor grabs your shoulders and yanks you back up. His fingers stray to your throat, a gentle touch, but somehow more menacing than a tight grip. He grabs your jaw and turns your head toward the top of the bed.

“Go put your hands against the headboard.”

He lets go of you. You scramble over and grab it with both hands. You glance over your shoulder to see if he approves.

“Eyes forward!”

You whip your head back around to face the wall, your heart pounding.

He’s behind you. He grabs your hands, spreading them further apart. You’re almost pressing your cheek into the headboard. He fastens the other half of the handcuffs around the posts. You find yourself hoping he has the keys.

Connor grabs your hips and pulls you back until you’re awkwardly kneeling in front of him, chained to the bed.

You feel him lean over you, his lips close to your ear. You kind of hope he’ll give you a word of encouragement. He whispers:

“I’m going to fuck you hard, and you’re going to take it.”

He pulls away, running his hand down the length of your back. He pushes his fingers into you again. They’re slick with lube. He pulls them back out, but immediately you feel his shaft driving into you. It’s not as painful as you’d feared, but it’s still much faster than you’d like.

He pushes all the way into you. You feel his hips against your ass.

You gasp, moan.

He pulls back and thrusts into you. Hard. And again. And again. You’re gasping for breath. He leans over you again. One hand grips the headboard, the other reaches between your legs. He thrusts deep into you, as his fingers trail up your dick. He wraps them around your balls, squeezing almost too hard.

You give a concerned whine. It’s almost too intense. You’re not sure you can take it much longer. You try to just breath while he pounds you. You’re pushing back hard against him. It feels so good.

He releases your balls, you give a sharp sigh of relief. His fingers wrap around your dick, squeezing and stroking as he fucks you. You’re getting close. He slows his pace, leans over you again.

“It’s time for you to cum.”

On his next thrust, you explode.

—————————————

Connor has released you from the bed and unlocks the cuffs around your wrists. He tosses them off the bed as you fall back onto the pillows, exhausted.

He cuddles up next to you with his hand on your chest. You snuggle into him, grateful for the affection.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” He asks. “I found this quite interesting.”

You look up at him. Serious Connor ™ has vanished and you’re staring into (Regular, I guess?) Connor’s innocent brown eyes. You smile.

“Yeah, you did great.”

He smiles back and kisses your nose.


End file.
